Angels Gate
by Spike 558
Summary: A desert full of secrets is being investigated a bunch of pirates - each with their own agenda. And the Nirvana is caught in the middle
1. Introduction and Prologue

Vandread: Angels Gate 

Vandread: Angel's Gate 

**Author Introduction:**This project began on the 21st of May 2002. At that time, I had two goals I wanted to achieve with this fic:  
a) To write an epic serial that would, hopefully, be recognised as one of the best Vandread fanfics ever written  
b) To contribute to the D+H portion of Fandom - which, if the fics are anything to go by, is outnumbered by the H+M portion.

So, why has this fic taken so long to get to cyberspace? Well to be honest, the road since conception hasn't been easy. The amount of re-writing that went into this fic is unbelievable. Ideas were tired and rejected. Scenes were added whilst some scenes were discarded. There was a time when the title of the fic changed into Brain Damage. And while my original ideas are retained somewhat, my original plot has changed dramatically. In fact, the only thing that hasn't changed from my orginal text is the prologue.   
There were even times (and believe you me, there were a lot of 'em) when was I quite prepared to give up - I could've easily just stayed with the Vandread fanfics I've already written and refuse to go any further.

But perserverance wins the battle (at least that's what they say) and this fic has now finally found it's way here. But I implore you all, my readers, please be gentle in your reviewing. I have tried really hard to make this fic work and this is the first time in a long time that I written something for this fic that I didn't end up hating (I guess, being a D+H fan, it is kinda hard adding to that which is already been done in the series - There's just no challenge in adding to that which was already been well established). But I really need some feedback. If need be, I am quite prepared to rewrite any areas that don't work. Indeed, if there is enough interest, I may carry on writing this.

My thanks go to Blackheart, Shadow D, KTX and Ender for encouragement and support - Ender in particular for being such a great sport even when I grumbled about him being a better Vandread fanfic author than I am...... j/k 

* * *

Vandread: Angel's Gate  
Prelude  


A thousand stars twinkled in the darkness that was the universe - A home to many planets, asteroids, comets, nebula and legions upon legions of stars. 

One star, in particular, was on the move. 

It was travelling at an astonishing rate through the vast emptiness of space. It grew closer and closer and larger and larger until it revealed its true form. A form that didn't take shape as a star but as a spaceship. 

In time however, the ship began to decrease in speed. The ship's pace gradually died down for the simple reason that it had arrived at it's destination: A particular planet that now loomed before the ship. Having arrived at it's goal, the ship cut off it's engines to drift within the planet's orbit. 

On board the ship, three pairs of eyes were examining the planet with fascination. They had arrived. This was what they had been heading for. This is why they had traversed many light years across the galaxy. This is what they were being paid for.....

The first pair of eyes belonged to a man - A man who held the position of the captain of this vessel. Karl Eisenstein was a man in his late twenties. Dressed in robes that covered his legs and feet, he sported an armoured breastplate and a top-knot on top of his head. He also bore the expression of someone who radiated command. With exceptional levels of charisma and leadership skills, this man was a born leader. 

Yet even a leader can have doubts.....

The captain was accompanied by his right hand man - Valmir Lubitsch. Valmir was a man in his early forties and the owner of the second pair of eyes. Like his captain, Valmir wore robes and armour. Unlike his captain Valmir had an eye-patch and a moustache. This man bore signs of high intelligence and experience. It was this man whose opinions and advice Karl relied upon. 

The third pair of eyes belonged to the ship's mechanic: A man in his mid-twenties who called himself Redslag. Yet this man wasn't exactly a handsome sight: He was heavily scarred, unkempt in appearance and the scruffiest of the trio. Yet this man was armed with the expertise to get the ship running and to keep it running!

The ship was called the Lone Wolf. It was crewed only by the three men - Three men who lived a rough life as pirates. Pirates who swore no allegiance, pirates who operated under their own agenda, pirates who would attack anyone they saw as a......problem.

Pirates who were quite willing to any mercenary work.

Provided the pay is very good. 

The three man gazed down at the planet, in bewilderment. 

"Is this it?" Redslag asked. 

"Well, it matches the coordinates that old man gave us" Valmir replied. 

Karl grimaced. A grimace that Redslag picked up. A grimace that told the mechanic exactly what his captain was thinking.

"Oh no!" Redslag groaned. "Don't start that up again!"

"Yeah" Valmir agreed. "You should be thankful that we are being paid VERY well."

"I know" Karl retorted. "But why is he bringing us out HERE?! This place is at least several light years from Earth! What's more this place is why beyond Earth's borders! If he's bringing us all the way out here, then it must be for a darn good reason!!!" 

Redslag groaned and moved away from the window. He was really getting fed up with his captain's constant doubting. The mechanic then moved towards a computer terminal and pushed a few buttons upon a control panel. Instantaneously, a hologram of the planet emerged before Redslag, accompanied with vital information. 

Redslag examined the information with great interest. However it didn't take long for his eyes to widen in shock. 

"No way...." He whispered.

"Listen" Valmir said. "I can understand why you're mad but we must at least have some faith in our employer."

"Faith?!" Karl snapped. "If he's paying us so much then why have we already been paid in advance? Why hasn't he ever emerged from his quarters since the day we departed? Why hasn't he explained why he's sending us across the galaxy?!"

"Err.... captain?" Redslag said, his voce bearing a sense of ill-ease. "I think you should come and see this....."

"What's the problem?" Karl replied. All thoughts are arguing with Valmir were now forgotten. Now all that mattered was his duty as captain of his ship. Now all that mattered were his skills and expertise. Now all that mattered was his ship and his crew, and dealing with any potential threats. This was no time for petty arguments. 

Karl strode over to join Redslag at the computer terminal. The mechanic indicated towards the information displayed on the hologram. Towards one part of it in particular....

The pirate Captain studied the information. It didn't take long for his eyes to blink in disbelief. 

"What the...." The pirate gasped. "No! This can't be right!!!"

Valmir strode to join his companions. When he read this piece of startling information, his brow furrowed in suspicion. Being the eldest of the three he certainly knew trouble when he saw it. He knew what to look for when confronting bizarre events.

And this was certainly not something to be taken lightly.

"You know Karl" he said slowly. "I'm beginning to agree with you...."

Redslag nodded his agreement.

"Right" Karl declared, taking control. "If that old timer knows something that we don't, then we must remain on our guard. We must keep an eye on each other's back or...."

"Or else what?" 

The trio all turned around. They weren't expecting their discussion to be interrupted. Interrupted by the last person they wanted to see.

In strode the fourth person aboard the Lone Wolf. He was a man in his late fifties and whom relied on a wooden cane. He was a man with a bald head and a tall stature. He was a man with a presence that commanded authority and respect. He was a man with an armoured breastplate and robes that covered his arms and legs. He was the pirate's passenger, their employer and the very person who sent them here to this isolated corner of the universe. 

His name was Raul Oppenheimer. And he came from Earth to this planet on a mission of investigation.

The old man made his way over to the trio, his gaze glowering at all three of them.

"Sir!" Karl started. This was a shock to the system - The three pirates hadn't seen him ever since they departed from Earth.

"I heard shouting" Raul growled. "Is there a problem captain?"

Karl hesitated. He didn't know what to say to the investigator. Sure he didn't trust the devious bastard but he was paralysed by his commanding presence. Sure he had a duty as a captain to attend to but there also the duty as a friend and a crewmate.

But, fortunately for the pirate captain, Raul didn't wait for an answer. Instead his eye caught sight of the hologram behind the trio. Grinning, the old man cleared his throat.

"Ah! I see you've found it!" 

And without a further ado, the old man pushed past the pirates and moved closer towards the hologram. Instantly, his stern expression eased off. It was the first time the pirates had seen him exhibit any form of emotion. Although his mouth didn't move, his eyes sparkled.

Yes! This was it! At long last, his goal is now within his grasp!

Valmir and Karl exchanged glances. They both nodded.

"Redslag?"

Just then Raul heard the sound of two clicks. But he didn't turn around. He knew what these pirates were planning. It was almost inevitable that they would turn against him. They are, after all, pirates. And since when have pirates ever trusted anyone?

It was also inevitable that they would become suspicious of his secretive agenda. But that wasn't really surprising. However by continually shrouding his operations in secrecy, Raul has been able to keep them from infiltration and destruction. It has always worked that way. Without fail. And after years of experience, he wasn't prepared to give up. And after a long journey to get this planet, the investigator had his own agenda to stick to. An agenda which dictated his operations. An agenda which will not be ignored or abandoned. 

Raul didn't need to turn around. He already knew that mechanic was aiming two pistols at him. He already knew that the pirates suspicions were reaching breaking point. And he already knew Karl and Valmir were already at stage where they we're both taking action against him.

They were so predictable.....

"So" Raul announced. "You're all quite willing to blow my head off?"

"Of course" Karl answered.

"You're leading us on a blind trail." Valmir said. "You haven't said anything as to where we are going, what we are doing, what you want us for and what you want from this planet! This planet is uninhabited! It doesn't even have a name! Now if you were so desperate to get to an uninhabited planet then you must know something we don't!!!"

"Aha" Raul chuckled. "But you have already been paid. And in advance may I add! Therefore, as your benefactor, you must do exactly what I tell you to do!"

When the investigator got no answer, he grinned. Success! These pirates were no better then any other - they only answered to the topic of money. 

They were so predictable. 

"One problem there" Karl retorted. "We can easily dump you off and keep the money!"

"I don't think so"

Then, before anyone could stop him, Raul drew a pistol. It happened so fast, the onlookers were given no chance to blink. 

What came next also happened rather quickly.

Raul aimed his pistol at Redslag. And pulled the trigger. 

But this was no ordinary pistol: It was a special trapper device. It contained no ordinary bullets but a special sight of ammunition. A special capsule was discharged from the pistol chamber. A capsule that burst out to form an enormous net. An enormous net that enveloped Redslag entirely. Taken back at such an attack, the pirate was knocked off his feet. And to make matters worse for the mechanic, this net was specially made to house several hundred volts - volts developed to shock it's prey into unconsciousness! 

Redslag screamed in agony as the electric bolts cruised their way across his body, destroying everything in their path.

Valmir cursed and drew his pistol. In a flash he had it drawn and armed right next to the investigator's head. 

"Bastard!" the veteran pirate growled.

"Oh you are a fool" came Raul's mere reply.

Then, quick as a wink, the old man brought his cane around in a great swinging arc. A swinging arc that brought Valmir's pistol out his hand with an incredible crack. 

The pirate went down on his knees, clutching his hand in pain whilst cursing under his breath. This left Raul to face the only pirate left standing: Karl.

"Well captain?" 

Karl closed his eyes, a curse of a whisper escaping his lips. Damn, this old man isn't one to be underestimated. And he seems determined to hang on to his gaol. A goal shrouded in secrecy. A goal that none of the pirates will ever know.

But Karl is a captain. And what's a captain without a crew? 

"You win old man." Karl growled. 

"Good" Raul replied, his face arranging itself to form a sadistic expression of triumph and gloating. "Now let's down to the planet shall we?"

And with that he swept his way heading to his quarters.

"Oh and one last thing." The investigator added. "I suggest you look after your mechanic! He's the only who can pilot this ship, right?!"

And, with a sadistic chuckle, Raul left the bridge, closing the door behind him.

"BASTARD!!!!!" Karl yelled at the closed door. 

The young captain then turned to his crew. Valmir had used his knife to disrupt the net's electricity and had now had no trouble in removing it off Redslag. While the pirate helped the mechanic to his feet, he faced his fried with an accusing glare. 

"Why did you do that?!" Valmir snarled. "Now we're still in dark as to why he hired us! We had him in our grasp! Now we'll ever know!"

"Precisely" Karl said, still maintaining a clam composure in front of his friend. "But he hasn't won this time."

Valmir blinked. Then he and Redslag leaned in closer. It sounds like Karl had a plan....

"This is what we'll do." Karl murmured, to his co-conspirators. "First he take him down to the planet. Then we play along with whatever he's got planned. Then, as soon, as he let's his guard down, we dump him off! Easy as that!"

"Sounds like a plan." Redslag grunted.

"But if the authorities get onto us?" Valmir asked. "He's a dignitary! He's a VIP! Surely someone will miss when he's gone!"

"I guess it all depends on what he plans to do, once he gets to the surface." The captain mused. "I guess if he's plotting something, then we kill him! If he isn't, we still get to keep the cash he gave us! Either way, we can't lose!"

His companions nodded in agreement. Great plan! Ingenious! Sounds like they would still be able to salvage something from this miserable mission!

"So are we all in an agreement then?" Karl grinned.

"Of course!" Valmir replied.

"Count me in!" Redslag chuckled.

"Good." Karl said. "Redslag? Take us down."

"Yes sir!" the mechanic replied. And in a flash, the mechanic was at the pilot's control panel. 

Within minutes the ship shuddered, as it's engines fired up and got the ship moving. The target: The surface of the planet, many miles below......

* * *

Onward with the story!  
Contents  



	2. Part 1

Hibiki Tokai flopped onto his bed, his mind in turmoil.

The former engineer-turned-Bangata pilot had just returned from yet another mission. But whilst this mission began as one of reconnaissance - and therefore boring beyond belief - it ended in a way he didn't expect. An ending that, quite literally, turned his world upside down and brought an end to the life he had grown so accustomed to. 

Hibiki lay on his bed in utter silence as his brain wandered.....

He should be happy right? He's slain more foes then any other professional Tarakan Bangata pilot will ever face! He's become, although more through accident, such a pilot who's faced the worst the Earth forces could through at him! And he has, at long last, broken free from the shell that was his miserable life as a lower-class engineer back on Taraak! This was the life he wanted to live! A life that came from his own decision! A chance to prove himself that he wasn't a loser at all!

But what happens when such a winning streak comes to an abrupt halt?

Okay, so maybe this new life had had it's fair share of drawbacks, but such obstacles were no reason to give up. He faced these problems in his own unique way with every intention of overcoming them. And those that he couldn't, he grew to tolerate - Indeed such a move gave him the tools and the strength to face even greater challenges. 

In spite of it all, however, there was one problem he couldn't triumph over. 

But should it bother him? At least now he wouldn't have to hear her voice, nor her persistent chasing and her consistently pathetic rambling. And he won't have to see her face, nor her happy smile and her wonderful cooking.....

Hibiki could feel his fingers grip the bed sheets in the grip of a fist. He could also his face flush with anger. 

Mere minutes ago, Hibiki had returned from the reconnaissance mission, but not without his hands bloodied......

Oh, who is he trying to kid? She's still alive right? Maybe she's down at the medical bay, receiving treatment from the skilled hands of Duero. And knowing the doctor's talents, it won't be long before she's back on her feet......

There's only one problem.

The body was never recovered.

Immediately, Hibiki's self-constructed illusion of hope came crashing down to the floor and shattered into many pieces. Has she really gone for good?

He looked up towards the door. She can't be! She's not dead! In fact, any minute now, she'll come marching through the doorway, without a scratch, bearing a big smile and a plateful of delicious food. 

The door didn't move in any way at all. It remained cold, silent and inanimate.

Hibiki blinked. What's happening to him? It wasn't like him to hide from the truth by erecting walls of self-delusion! Why would he go with such an act of ignorance?

Should he really care? He was born into a miserable existence on Taraak, but eventually went on to build himself a better life on the Nirvana. Thus he should be able overcome this obstacle to rebuild his life to back to where it was, right?

Dita was after all a constant annoyance to his everyday life! As far as Hibiki was concerned, she had no idea as to what was happening around her and she was so blind to the fact that he was continuously pushing her away.

Yet even if Dita was an annoyance, she was one that he'd eventually grown accustomed to and had previously grown worried when she wasn't around. She was the first pirate he had encountered ever since his little 'stunt' back on Taraaku and she was the one he saw the most of ever since. She was the one who had the greatest faith in him when one else had. She was the only one who appreciated his company when everyone else shunned him. And over time, she made herself out to be a small, vital pillar of support. Such a pillar was largely ignored, but all it wanted to do was to be Hibiki's friend when no one else dared.

But he was too blind to see......

Suddenly, with an angry roar, he drove his fist into the pillow. He was such an idiot! He had always wanted to become stronger in order to proclaim to the world that he wasn't anyone's fool.

Yet, in spite of it all, he couldn't save someone who only wanted to be his friend......

However, had Hibiki been paying more attention to the world outside his troubled mind, he would've heard the sounds of a fist thumping very loudly on the door. A fist that belonged to one Barnette Orangello.

"Come on outta there!" she shouted. "It's no use hiding!"

Standing nearby, was Barnette's constant companion, Jura Basil Elden who watched this scene with a disapproving eye.

"Barnette....." she said softly.

But unfortunately for Jura, the green-haired girl didn't seem to listen. 

"You can't hide in there forever Hibiki!" she yelled "You......"

Suddenly, Barnette's sentence was cut off by a hand that shot out to grip her wrist. A hand that belonged to her blonde-haired companion. 

"Jura....." The green haired said softly, her rage slowly subsiding at her friends touch.

"Leave him" Jura said solemnly. "He's just as upset as we are"

"....But....But....." Barnette protested. "If it wasn't for him, Dita would still be alive!"

"There's no one to blame." Jura replied sharply.

Barnette sighed a sigh that was mixed with defeat and heartache. Nevertheless, she nodded her head in agreement

However, unbeknownst to the two Dread pilots, they were being watched. 

Standing a short distance away down the corridor, Meia Gisborn sighed heavily. 

Indeed, the news of Dita's recent death has certainly sent shock-waves through the whole crew of the Nirvana. A sombre mood has rapidly gripped the pirates in a tight hold. 

But out of all the crew, Jura Barnette, Meia and Hibiki were taking it the worst. Indeed, they were with Dita when she.....

Meia bowed her head and closed her eyes. It wasn't like her to loose someone on a mission. Normally, she would've just shrugged off such a passing with a indifferent eye. But losing a comrade like that.....

Ever since, she became a Dread leader, she had always had the self-belief that doing her job was the most important thing of all - above all else. And when she was charged with Dita, a trainee Dread pilot, Meia made it a special priority to keep her out of trouble. Sure, such an arrangement was chaotic to begin with, but it was only matter of time that Dita would eventually grow accustomed to the adrenalin, the rush and the mayhem that battlefields provide. But Dita somehow managed to survive. Call it luck, call it fate, call it what you will - Dita still survived any conflict that she was dragged into - to emerge with the experience brought on from the event itself. And over time, this experience resulted in a gradual improvement in her piloting and combat skills.

But no amount of experience could change the disaster that befell them all..... 

She sighed a second time. Try as she might, she still can't forget the sound of Dita's death scream echoing through her eardrums....

* * *

_Hibiki Tokai, the former engineer and now an accidental Bangata pilot and pirate, blinked at the computer screen. There, right there in front of him, was the reason why he was summoned to the bridge. And why he, along with Jura, Barnette, Dita and Meia all faced the prospects of a new mission._

Before him, was an image of a yellow planet, accompanied by a passage of informative data. But Hibiki didn't want to know what the data said - he already knew. Besides anyone can see that any planet coloured yellow is obviously a desert world. 

"So what is this eh?"

"This" BC explained. "Was only discovered just recently."

"What is it?" Barnette demanded. "It looks freaky."

"That we don't know" replied the sub-commander. "The information we managed to retrieve showed us very little. What we do know however, is that this planet used to be inhabited by a civilisation that dates back further then the origins of both Taraku and Mejule. However reports show that the planet has long since been abandoned."

Meia raised an eyebrow "Abandoned?"

BC nodded grimly. "Precisely. There appears to be no type of life forms on the planet whatsoever"

"No life forms?" Dita echoed, blinking in astonishment.

"Ha!" Hibiki declared in a truly mocking tone. "If there is no one left, then why should we even bother? What are the chances of finding something, if anything, still on a desert world?! If there are no people left, then there's nothing on offer for us down there!" 

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you" snapped Meia. "Can't you listen to reason and follow the basic of orders just for once?!"

"Yeah. You would know all about that wouldn't you?" Hibiki argued.

"Go in there?!" Jura exclaimed, both eyes staring at the computer screen. "I hate desert worlds! The sand makes my skin all rough!"

"QUIET!" came a shout.

Suddenly, all the Dread pilots, and the one Bangata pilot, all ceased chatter. They all looked up, in attentive silence as they all came to the realisation that their leader, Magno Vivan had spoken. 

The Boss glared down at the younger pirates, before clearing her throat.

"I want all of you to go to that planet" she declared firmly. "I want all of you to make at least some sort of investigation."

Then she added: "Is all of that too much to ask?"

Predicably, it took only Hibiki to provide a retort.

"You can't be serious!" he snapped. "Exactly what will that achieve?"

"You certainly have no patience don't you?" Meia sighed.

Before Hibiki could issue another barrage of angered insults at the blue-haired pirate, The Boss spoke up again.

"Don't you get it?" she said sternly. "This is a world from the past. If this planet's civilisation dates back before the days of colonisation, then this is an artifice from our history. Both man and woman. Therefore, I want an exploratory team to go in there and find anything we can use - or at least find out what happened to the people who once occupied it."

"Yes Ma'am!" Jura, Barnette, Meia and Dita all said in unison. Hibiki however didn't say anything. Instead he adapted an expression that was, at once, of defiance and boredom.

That is until Meia nudged him with her elbow.

Sighing Hibiki nodded his agreement. 

* * *

Within moments, a quartet of sleek Dreads, and one human-shaped Bangata, all sped across the surface of the planet. But the surface itself was hardly anything special: it was nothing more then a horizon of endless sand that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"So far so good....." Jura casually muttered.

"Whaddaya mean by that?" Hibiki snapped over the com-link. "This is boring as hell! No bad guys have showed up! And there is nothing to see for sand! Some mission this is!"

"Then why did you come along then?!" retorted a very irate Barnette.

"Because I made him" interjected the calm, commanding voice of Meia.

"Still" she continued. "He does have a point - Nothing has showed up yet."

"No bad aliens?" Dita inquired. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not quite" said the blue-haired girl. "It all means that this, so far, has been easy."

Suddenly, Jura made a shout of utter exclamation.

"What the hell is THAT?!"

And then it came, creeping over the horizon as the five pirates sped along their way. It came as a slow speck before gradually growing with size as the Dreads, and the Bangata drew nearer. 

"I think this may be a lead for our investigation....." Meia said. 

"Whatever....." Hibiki muttered

Gradually, the speck eventually grew into a colossal monstrosity that towered over the five pirates.

"Whatever it is" Barnette said. "It's big"

It didn't take long for this discovery to take on it's true form.

It was a pyramid. A mighty construction made from a bright sandstone that reached from the desert to the sky. All around the pyramids base, there were ruins - remains that had been abandoned long ago only to be scorched by the sun and worn away by sandstorms. 

But no amount of centuries had ever harmed the pyramid. It still stood no matter how many natural obstacles that challenged it. 

The four Dreads and the Bangata came to a screeching halt at the base of the stone monument. If there was any other evidence required to say that the planet was once inhabited, this was it. Five pairs of eyes gazed up at the pyramid in awed, amazed silence. 

Even Hibiki was silent - But not for long.

"What the hell is this thing?"

Fortunately he did receive his answer. Unfortunately, it came from an excited, truly distinctive, voice that rang out through the comm-link.

"It's a pyramid!" Dita yelled, happily. "It was made by aliens who visited this planet long ago! The people of this planet use this pyramid to provide a method of communication!"

Unfortunately for Dita, her assessment was met with a chorus of groans of derision. 

* * *

Shortly afterwards, the pirates brought their respective vehicles down onto the sand and set out on foot to investigate this new discovery. 

Out of the five, the one who appeared to be enjoying this mission the most was Dita. Her eyes sparkled as she stepped out onto the sand and gazed up at the pyramid.

"Wow!" she said. "This is incredible!"

Immediately she whipped out her camera to take some shots of the stone edifice that towered above the five pirates. Then she turned to Hibiki.

"Isn't this so cool, Mr. Alien?!"

Hibiki groaned. 

"I hope we're not down here for long" Jura grumbled. "I don't want the sand to ruin my soft skin!"

"Enough of that!" Meia said, bringing authority to her cohorts. "We've got a job to do, remember?"

But Dita wasn't listening to Meia - only to her fascination with all things with extra-terrestrial. With a squeal of excitement, the red-head girl sped off to encircle the pyramid, her camera clicking away like mad. 

"Dita!" the blue-haired girl shouted.

"Forget her, Meia" Barnette said. "At least she's happy"

"Such enthusiasm" Jura added. 

As Dita was too busy being rapt in the pyramid, the four remaining pirates split up to pick their way through the surrounding ruins, looking for something, anything, that would point to a clue on the people who had once inhabited this planet. 

However, after a long while, no such thing eventuated. There was nothing these ruins could hide or reveal apart from silent walls made from the same sandstone that had been used to build the pyramid. Whatever secrets these ruins held, they certainly weren't going to part with them in a hurry. 

Hibiki slumped down on his backside in defeat. This was a terrible mission. Here they were, searching for a hollow objective within an abandoned city whilst being besieged by the scorching sand and the relentless heat from the sun. There weren't any signs of life for miles and these ruins bore obvious signs of having not been touched for countless ages.

Just then, he heard the sounds of footsteps approaching him. The engineer looked up to see Meia standing before him, with an expression of utter fatigue. 

"Find anything?" Hibiki inquired.

The blue-haired girl shook her head, wearily.

"If there any were any people here, they left a long time ago" 

"I don't blame them" Hibiki grumbled. "I would leave too if I was stuck here in the middle of nowhere in this heat"

"Must you be so consistently sarcastic?" Meia inquired with a disapproving gaze.

"Hey, it's just my way of doing things" Hibiki replied, with a grin.

"But anyway" he went on as he got to his feet, "I don't know about you but I'm getting off this lousy rock"

Meia frowned. 

"And just who's authority are you acting on?"

"Look around you Meia" Hibiki said, his facial expression showing signs of annoyance of Meia's consistently stubborn behaviour. "This place has been long abandoned! There is no sign of life for miles! There is nothing here!"

"We have been ordered to explore this planet" Meia said sternly. "We are here to find out what happened to the planet's former inhabitants. And that is exactly what we'll do."

"There is nothing here!" the engineer snapped again. "Nothing! You can't surely expect to make an exploratory mission from these ruins?!"

Meia sighed. 

"All right" she declared firmly. "You've made your point. We'll leave"

Hibiki grinned, delighted that his words had brought the result he was looking for.

"I'll go and tell Jura and Barnette" Meia went on. "You go find Dita"

Immediately, Hibiki's grin evaporated, to make way for utter exasperation.

"What?!?" he yelled. "You want me to go after that Alien girl?!?"

Meia didn't reply. Instead, she folded her arms and locked the engineer within a definitive gaze. 

Hibiki sighed in resignation. "All right! All right! I'm going!"

And with that, he started picking his way through the ruins, heading back towards the pyramid - the place where he had seen the red-head last.

Dammit, why must he always be laden with looking after that lunatic? Why must she constantly follow him around? Everywhere he went, it was indeed certain that Dita would be there. There has no hope for the boy to escape her bizarre fetish for all things UFO-related nor her pathetic badgering with requests to get to know him better. 

And now, as more and more situations arise that require the two teenagers to work together, it seemed unlikely that he ever will.....

By now, the boy had reached the foot of the pyramid - The mighty edifice that towered above him, like a massive mountain of sandstone. Being a former engineer, Hibiki was fairly impressed with the amount of effort that had been invested in this monument. Taraak certainly had it's fair share of mighty structures that towered above the ground and reached for the sky, but even those seem feeble by comparison. 

The boy blinked at the pyramid. For what reason was such a colossal structure built? Why was such an enormous mountain of sandstone ever conceived? Considering the amount of effort gone into building this, the pyramid must at least serve some crucial purpose.

Sadly, the only people who could answer that question were members of a generation who had long since moved away from this area. The workers who had built this pyramid had been lost in the mists of time and had taken their motivations and reasons with them - leaving no one around to answer the questions of a curious onlooker. 

Hibiki shook his head. Perhaps he'll never know......

The engineer then started making his way around the base of the pyramid, in his task to find where Dita had disappeared to. But even then, his mind was wrapped up in a turmoil of doubt. He had been sent to locate 'Alien-girl' but this wasn't a move of his own choosing. To be honest, he felt annoyed that 'Alien-girl' had gone and gotten herself lost. Thus, he had no time for such irresponsible and reckless behaviour. Worse still, there was the chance that when he finds her, she is going to overjoyed that 'Mr. Alien' went to effort to find her. The results of this little episode will mean that Hibiki will never be left alone as Dita would have more reason to continue with more of her pathetic badgering.

Only now with more vigour. 

Still, such a situation does have it's advantages - in the prospects that she may cook him another wonderful meal! Yeah, 'Alien-girl' may be annoying at times but she certainly had her moments of usefulness......

By now the engineer had reached a corner in the base of the pyramid. He then spun on his heel in order to continue his circling of the great edifice. However, this side was pretty much newly discovered as it was an area that the exploration party had yet to investigate. As Hibiki gazed lazily across the undiscovered country that was this new side, his mind was continuing it's pondering. Where the hell was that blasted 'Alien-girl'? There wasn't anywhere along this pyramid where anyone could......

Hang on

What the......

What the hell is that?

The engineer's eyes widened at his new discovery. There, in the centre of this baseline, a section of the slope had been cut away. Whilst the rest of slope reached down to the sands, this cutting brought an abrupt halt to this portion of the slope. 

Intrigued, Hibiki hurried over to investigate.

As he drew nearer, the true nature of this discovery was gradually revealed. It was a pair of great stone pillars - both made from the same stone that had been used the pyramid. These pillars were supporting a stone platform which, in turn, was home to an ornate carving for a ferocious beast. A beast with a long snout, long pointed ears, a horrific snarl and aggressive eyes that glared back at Hibiki. 

The engineer blinked back at the carving. Then his gaze moved down to what lay between the pillars themselves. 

It was a huge black hole. A hole that marked the beginnings of a hallway. A hallway that led into the darkened depths of the pyramid itself.

Hibiki blinked at the gateway. This discovery was certainly unexpected but, at the same time, it seemed a likely place for someone to hide. 

The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a small light tube. He clicked the top part of the tube and, on command, the tube lit up with a pale blue light. And then, without a further ado, the engineer plunged into the dark hallway and into the pyramid itself. 

The first thing that struck the boy how the air was so cold and dark. After making his way several layers of dust and numerous cobwebs, the boy carried on looking for Dita. 

After a few yards, the boy grew annoyed. With the walls continually echoing of his footsteps, this place seems largely empty. Already there was the chance that his assumption was wrong.....

Hibiki's facial expression hardened. Since when has he ever been wrong?

Suddenly, Hibiki's thoughts were abruptly broken with something most unexpected. 

Up ahead, the hallway was lit up with a peculiar bright turquoise glow. 

The boy growled as his eyes were suddenly, but briefly, blinded from groping around the gloom. He raised his hand to provide a shield the glare. What the hell happened? Where did that glow come from? Could it......

Hibiki paused momentarily. Could this be a lead on 'Alien-girl's' disappearance?

With his hands still raised before him, the engineer hurried into the glow and, hopefully, towards it's source.

Eventually, Hibiki turned a corner......

.....and then, what he saw next had him gaping astonishment. 

The corner had really been a doorway into a larger chamber. This new chamber wasn't in anyway anything to look at - it's walls were bare and there was nothing in the way of furniture. But what made this room significant was a great stone plinth located in the dead centre of the room. And atop the plinth as the source of the turquoise glow: It was a large crystal that played house to dancing shades of turquoise, pink and blue.

And with her hands lying on the crystal......

"DITA!" Hibiki yelled. 

Urgency launched the engineer into action. He raced across the room and to the Dread pilot - She herself was petrified with astonishment at the crystal and the glow that emitted from it. Her expression was a mixture of fear and curiosity. 

Immediately forgetting about the thoughts on her annoying behaviour, the boy grabbed the girl by her shoulders and shook her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he yelled. 

"M-M-M-Mr. Alien" Dita stammered, suddenly noticing the boy. "How did you get here?"

"I came looking for ya!" Hibiki snapped, in exasperation. "Now lets get outta here!"

"B-B-But....."

"Forget it!" the boy shouted, taking a step back. "We don't have time for this!"

However, had both Dita and Hibiki noticed, the colours in crystal began growing more frequent and more frantic in movement. This behaviour began increasing over the time of few seconds. 

Then it happened.

The crystal suddenly exploded. 

Such was the force of the explosion that Hibiki was thrown off his feet and back through the doorway. He hit the wall with a great thud and sank down onto the floor with a groan.

Such was the impact that he didn't notice the glow die down into nothing.

Nor did he hear the ghastly wail that echoed throughout the pyramid. 

"Hibiki!" came a shout.

The engineer looked up to see Meia hurrying over, carrying a glow tube.

"Are you all right?"

Hibiki grimaced in pain yet he still managed a grin. 

"Heh, I've been through worse"

The Dread leader blinked before shaking her head. 

"Somehow I doubt that"

She then knelt down to help the boy to his feet and to lend him a shoulder to lean on. 

Just then Hibiki noticed Meia's face. It had grown pale in complexion - very unusual behaviour on her part. 

The boy followed the Dread leader's gaze.....

And then he saw it. There, illuminated by Meia's glow-tube, was Dita. She lay on the floor as still as possible and with her eyes closed. 

"DITA!" Meia screamed.

"Look!" Hibiki yelled urgently, his hand tugging the blue-haired girls arm.

It was there and then that Meia noticed the crystal. It still sat atop the (still standing) plinth - only now it had a massive crack across it's surface - The force of the explosion smashed a hole in the crystal leaving a thin, but mysterious, trail of smoke that drifted to the ceiling. Now, the colours that were imprisoned within the crystal had grown more frantic. They danced with frenzied vigour and bathed the entire chamber with an startling illumination of colour.

"What the hell....." Hibiki demanded.

"Hold on" Meia murmured, her attention now directed at the damaged crystal, "Look there!"

It was then that Hibiki noticed the smoke as well - it had began to grow. It began to rapidly increase in body and in force. Within seconds, the trail of smoke had grown into a small column. 

As the two pirates watched in astonishment, their ears began to pick the sound of a distant whistling noise that slowly crept into the grim scene. A whistling noise that began to grow all the more shrill with each passing second.

"What the....?!" Meia shouted.

Suddenly, in a manner of seconds, the trail of smoke had increased with such size and strength. And it was this increase of the smoke that the whistling noise rallied around. And such was this amalgam that it now grown into a miniature hurricane! 

The two pirates blinked at the oddity before them - before the full force of the hurricane's winds began crushing into them!

"What the hell is going here!?" Hibiki bellowed.

"Hibiki" Meia said firmly. "We're getting out of there. Now"

"No way!" the engineer replied, indicating to Dita's prostrate form. "I'm not leaving without her!"

"This is not the time to argue!" the Dread leader argued. "If we don't get outta here we'll be crushed!"

"You call yourself a leader?!" Hibiki snapped back, attacking Meia where it hurt. 

"We don't have time for this!"

Regardless, the engineer continued: "A true leader wouldn't leave anyone behind, whether they be alive or dead!"

"Why would you care about what happens to Dita?!" came the retort. "Why should this make a difference?!"

Suddenly a loud roar echoed through the inside of the pyramid. Had the two pirates noticed, the hurricane had grown to such a size and force that it managed to fill a large portion of the chamber. Such was the force that both Meia and Hibiki found themselves forced up against the cold stone wall. 

Curiously, Dita's body remained untouched......

Suddenly, as Meia and Hibiki argued on leaving, the hurricane made the decision for them. With a sudden burst of power, the hurricane brought the chamber wall down itself! Centuries of stone work exploded under such wind pressure - leaving the two pirates being blasted through the walls as it collapsed! Next thing they knew, they were being thrown back down the entrance hall at a mind-boggling rate! Such was the force of the hurricane's winds that both Meia and Hibiki were thrown from the pyramid's entrance and onto the soft sand surrounding the edifice. 

Meia landed first onto her back. Hibiki followed......

When Hibiki came round, the first thing that struck was the splitting headache that reverberated through his cranium. What the hell just......

It was then that the second thing struck him. His chin was right on top of something soft. Something that took the shape of Meia's.......

And what happened next happened very quickly. 

Hibiki suddenly found himself with his eyes locked with a pair of very angry looking aqua eyes. This was followed by a hand that pierced through the air and struck Hibiki on the left cheek. Hard. 

Indeed such was the force of the slap that Hibiki went flying off Meia and onto the sand. 

Looking annoyed and nursing a swollen face, Hibiki got to his feet. 

"What the hell was that for?!" He snapped.

Curiously in spite of the situation, Meia's face went from angry to solemn. 

"Don't start that now......" she said softly.

Hibiki blinked at this sudden change of mood. What the......

Then it hit him. Dita!

He quickly turned towards the pyramid.....

.....and what he saw made his jaw drop.

The entrance to the pyramid had collapsed in on itself.

Hibiki could feel his hands quivering.

"No...." he murmured. 

"NO!"

Immediately, he charged to the rubble and began digging away with his bare hands. Desperation blinded him to the fact that the rubble consisted of some rather huge rocks but Hibiki didn't care. What mattered was the fact that a comrade was trapped inside. He wasn't prepared to leave anyone behind.

It didn't matter that the boulders confronting him couldn't possibly be moved his hands.

He just had no intention of leaving anyone behind.

Whether they be alive or dead.........

Eventually he stopped as the horror of the situation sank in. Then he fell on to his knees and bowed his head. Nothing could conceal him from the truth. Dita was gone forever....

Meia walked up to stand alongside him, her face showing that the agony of loss was too much to bear on her part. 

She silently looked down at Hibiki. Even with his head bowed and his face out of sight, she could tell his expression was one of incredible pain.

Meia sighed softly and turned away.

Nothing can hide the harshness of reality - Dita was gone...... 

* * *

Next Chapter  



	3. Part 2

Back on the Nirvana, the news of Dita's abrupt disappearance spread like wildfire - consequently leaving all the pirates in the grip of a bleak mood. The whole ship grew the quietest it have ever been since the pirates took control of it. Where once was hustle and bustle made up of women busying themselves with various tasks, there were now workers going about their business without anything in the way of enthusiasm. There was no chatter and no smiling faces. Indeed, the impact of losing a comrade had hit the pirates hard. What made the loss even worse was that the comrade in question was the one who brought everyone up when they were down and asked them to be happy - for her sake.

In the register, it was unusually quiet. As everyone was in state of mourning, everything was in state of utter silence. Gascogne sat at a table, with her trademark toothpick still dangling from her mouth, shuffling a deck of cards.

Her hands dealt out the cards in a circular arrangement....

....before gathering them up again.

Just then, Alice, one of the register attendants, came in. She was carrying a box of ammunition.

"Ma'am?" she inquired.

Gasco raised an eyebrow.

"Where do.... you want this?" Alice said, her speech radiant with awkwardness.

The register officer blinked. She could tell that she had a determination to do her job - even when the Nirvana had been shaken by the recent loss. 

But no amount of determination could conceal the amount of devastation that burned inside of her......

"Oh!" Gasco started. "Oh, just leave it with the Dariki for now."

"Right" came the reply.

"Oh and Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Smile, smile!"

Alice blinked, before her lips complied with the her superior's orders. Then she turned and disappeared with the ammunition.

Gasco sighed. That was the single truth she knew: To keep smiling no matter how great the danger or how grim things get.

But was this belief enough to keep everyone going, in this present time? 

Somehow with losing a battle comrade like that.....

Gasco shook her head before sitting down and dealing the cards into a game of Solitaire.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the medical room, Paiway Underberg sat by herself - All alone and without anything to do at the present time. 

Because of the enormity of the recent chain of events, the ship was quiet enough to hear a pin drop. No one had come through this portion of ship in a long time and Pai wasn't receiving in the way of inter-ship communications. 

But then again, such a thing is expected considering Dita....

The nurse frowned. No, she must not think like that. Dita can't be dead! The only one on the Nirvana whom she considered a real friend can't be gone! She mustn't think like that!

Paiway got to her feet. She must not think like that. Under any circumstances.....

She grabbed her camera. Maybe there's something to Check? 

But then again, what's there to check in a strangely quiet ship in this grim time?

She drummed her fingers on the camera. Maybe she has a film lying around that she has been meaning to develop but never found the time.....

But strangely, she doesn't feel like developing anything at the present.....

Maybe there are some medicine bottles to organise or bandages to arrange....

But then again who, with this unusual behaviour, was Paiway trying to fool?

Sighing with defeat, she sat back down at the table and grabbed the nearest object which lay in her reach - which happened to be her frog puppet.

She blinked back at a pair of black-stitched eyes.

"You don't think Dita's dead do you?" the nurse inquired.

The puppet didn't reply. Primarily because it was an inanimate object which required Paiway's operative hands to make it work. 

But right now, the nurse didn't feel like making her frog puppet friend talk back at her.

With trembling lips, Pai closed her eyes and threw her puppet across the room. She didn't see it hit the wall. Nor did she see it bounce off and fall to the floor. Instead she folded her arms - in order to rest her head upon them - and gently wept....

* * *

Throughout the ship, the sober mood refused to loosen the grip it had on the pirates. 

Up in the upper regions of the Nirvana, Magno Vivan sat alone in her quarters. In silence and with her mind deep in thought.

She had seen a lot in her one hundred and seven years of existence. She had the birth of entire worlds, she had seen entire civilisations and whole worlds crumble to dust. She had seen many things that would be enough to make one's blood turn to water. Consequently there was very few things that couldn't surprise her. 

But this recent event wasn't one of those things.

No matter how much she was reluctant to admit it......

She always had the belief that everyone, whether they realise it or not, has the strength to succeed. And how they use it is a matter they have to determine for themselves. Sometimes this strength is used to it's full potential but sometimes some rely on some one else to work it out for them.

And that idea repulsed Magno to no end.

But over the decades, she had developed a sharp eye. She could spot the potential one had. She could immediately identify when one had exceptional strength and could really go somewhere with it. Thus, when she took up pirating she could easily pick out those who would make exceptional crew members. Henceforth, she could pick out the best with ease. Even the recent male additions to the crew, Duero, Hibiki and, to a lesser extent, Bart, also showed talents and the potential to utilise it to it's full extent.

This, of course, led her meandering thoughts to Dita. 

With the exception of Paiway, Dita Liebely was the youngest of the crew. Thus, there were times when she seemed so out of place: She seemed so eternally cheerful - even when things were at their grimiest, her Dread piloting skills left a lot to be desired, and her peculiar habits often left everyone exasperated. 

Henceforth, it was a mystery to everyone why Magno had inducted her into the ranks of her piratical band. But the truth was, not just because the orphaned Dita had nowhere else to go, but Magno had her sharp eye - Thus she easily saw strong potential in the red-head. 

But, in spite of her inexperience, Dita's positive outlook on life certainly had it's uses. Yes, she certainly knew what to say to increase morale or rebuild one's fallen spirits. 

But it's quite distressing that one can climb so high only to plummet so far.....

Just then, The Boss' thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening. The old woman raised an gnarled eyebrow at who it was coming in. 

It was BC.

The Boss fixed her sub-commander with a quizzical gaze.

"One of these days" she said. "You're going have to knock before entering."

Ignoring her superior's comments, BC cleared her throat. "The rest of the crew.....they're requesting a memorial service."

Magno bowed her head in a solemn manner, her brow wracked with understanding.

"I....I'll look into it" she said gently.

BC nodded.

"Everyone.....seems so shocked, captain. I'm concerned we won't be able to function at full strength this way....."

"Is that a problem?" The Boss inquired, fixing her lieutenant with an accusing eye. 

BC blinked, apprehensive that her commander suspected something. Nevertheless, she immediately set about correcting her error:

"....I....I am concerned our morale may have suffered from this incident. I fear that we are placing ourselves in a position where the Harvesters may catch us unaware."

The pirate leader slowly nodded. BC's unusually indifferent behaviour may be reason enough to have suspicions but, at the same, time, she has presented a convincing argument. However, being in a position of command, Magno knew quite well that she must keep a benevolent eye for her fellow pirates. Being situated in the depths of space and being consistently besieged by a relentless, and increasingly powerful, enemy with no outside aid at all, makes way for a rather desperate situation. And in such case, bonds as unbreakable as iron are formed, friendships are tested and enemies stop bickering long enough to draw their talents together to defeat a common foe. This was a time when people are drawn together to create an unbreakable unity that nothing could ruin.   
And this was also a time that, therefore, everyone should look out for one another and each land a supporting shoulder for others to lean on. This was certainly no time for one to shut off everyone around themselves, with an invisible cape of apathy and indifference. 

And after all, what is a captain with a crew?

"Leave them be" Magno ordered. "It's never easy losing someone in the midst of chaos.

"Believe me, I know....."

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles below, something was happening to the surface of the planet. 

The recent visitation to the planet had, somehow, triggered something extraordinary: Something was stirring beneath the many tonnes of sand that made up the planet's surface. Ancient gears were slowly grinding after centuries of lying dormant. Layers upon layers of dust were ripped apart as a sense of movement began plunging it's way through.

Something had been placed on that planet for a reason.

All it needed was to be found.....

* * *

Next Chapter  



	4. Part 3

"Get down!"

Seconds later, a huge explosion rocked the surface of the planet. It was quickly followed by a huge roar as tonnes of stone came free and flew into the air - only to came thundering across the sand before eventually coming to rest several metres away.

When everything had settled, four pairs of eyes viewed the devastation from the safety of the pyramid's corner. 

"This had better work captain" Raul snapped.

Karl didn't reply. Instead he calmly pulled out a cigarette and placed in his mouth before reaching in his coat to get a lighter. He then, in an image of serenity, lit up his cigarette as his employer fumed.

"I'm talking to you, captain!" the investigator boomed. "Just remember who's paying you!"

"That I know" Karl said. "But we're pirates. And as long as you keep us in your employment, we'll just keep doing things our way."

"That's right." Valmir added. "We do things our way. Whether you like it or not."

Raul glared, but he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

* * *

Hours later, the lights of the Nirvana dimmed down and the ship went into a state of silence. All the crew went into a state of sleep, leaving the ship as quiet as a tomb. Apart from the continuous hum from the ship and the occasional bleeping from the Nirvana's OS system, the ship was silent. Everyone had all retired to rest and rest they should - this day was hardly one to remember.

But, for some, sleep wouldn't come easily. 

Hibiki tossed and turned on his mattress, his facial expression screwed up into a mixture of pain and rage. His body rolled from one end of the bed to the other and soft mumbles drifted from his lips.....

* * *

_He could fell himself floating: He seemed to possess no concept of gravity and no sense of movement. There was up, no down or any direction from where he was. _

All around him was a huge mass of green and blue. It swirled around him, blinding him to any thing within his field of vision and restricting his movements to a mere standstill. 

He recognised this plain. How could he forget? He had been here before: He had first been here when the Pexis exploded and catapulted him halfway across the universe and into the hands of the malevolent Harvesters. 

"What....what am I doing back here again?" Hibiki demanded. "Where..... is everyone?"

The boy could feel his voice echo across the plain. 

His eyes twitched and his muscles tightened. The former engineer cast a vigilant eye to his left. But all he could see was a big empty space that was the plain. He then flicked his head over his shoulder. But even there, it was still the same sordid story: There was nothing to see for miles within this plain of green and blue. 

And there was no thing or no one to reach out to......

"What's going on?" Hibiki snarled, his bore furrowing in paranoia. "What am I doing here?"

Suddenly, without warning, images began to form right in front of him. Shapes within the sea of blue and green gathered in a particular arrangement. 

"W-W-What?"

The shapes gathered in such a formation, that it grew bigger and bigger and wider and wider. The amalgam literally dwarfed the astonished former engineer....

Hibiki did nothing, his astonished eyes staring in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The amalgam had taken the appearance of something he had seen before.....

"What?" Hibiki demanded. "It's the pyramid from that desert world. What's it doing here?"

As there was no one around to answer him, the former engineer didn't receive a reply.

"Answer me!" the boy growled. "What is this pyramid doing here? What am I being shown here? What am I supposed to do?"

Suddenly, the pyramid exploded! What was once a gigantic visage in the sea of blue and green, was now a thousand shards. A thousand shards that came hurtling through the sea towards the former engineer. 

With a cry of alarm, Hibiki raised his arms to shield himself from the fast approaching projectiles. It was a flimsy line of defence he knew - there was no way arms could offer protection from the enormous number of projectiles that were charging this way - but he had no intention of dying just yet!

The shards bore down on him, growing drastically closer and closer with each passing second.....

But, to his surprise, the shards passed right through him. The shards continued on past heeding no attention to the presence of the former engineer. They just carried on their individual flight paths as of he wasn't there. 

Slowly, as it dawned on him that , Hibiki lowered his arms and blinked in surprise as the shards continued to pass on through him and beyond.

"What the....?" He inquired. "What does this mean?" 

Still no answer came - much to Hibiki's frustration.

"WILL SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!?"

This time, however, he did receive an answer.

"Hibiki...."

The voice sounded distant - It sounded like it was without a owner but it echoed all around him.

The boy blinked. That voice.....

How could he forget it?

"Dita....?" he asked.

"Hibiki....."

"Where are you?"

"Help me....." the voice replied - now sounding distant then before"

"Huh?" Hibiki blinked. "Hey wait!"

"Help me......" the voice said again - now sounding increasingly distant

"Don't go!" the boy yelled. "I gotta know......"

But it was too late - the voice had already gone. Thus Hibiki was left all alone

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!?!?!?!"

* * *

Hibiki then awoke with a start.

He blinked in the darkness, his breath coming out in short, rapid bursts.

That...that was all a dream....

......right?

Yes it was a dream but the meaning was all too clear.....

But was Dita really alive? 

It was impossible! Hibiki saw her fall with his own eyes! This was a fact that Meia could attest to as she was there as well. 

But there was very minimal chance that she could still be alive. For starters, her body was not recovered. It's still buried within that chamber in the pyramid.

However, that's not to say she could be dead. Maybe it had something to do with his Taraak blood, but Hibiki couldn't accept that fact that someone was dead when there was no body to add confirmation. Why, for all he knew, Dita could be trying to scrabble her way out of that gigantic sandstone tomb.

But she is dead! She was tampering with that device and it, somehow, knocked her off her feet!

However, Hibiki hadn't seen any device quite like that one the pyramid before. Thus, he had no idea exactly what that device did. Henceforth, he had no guarantee that the device killed her. Okay, so maybe it DID something to her, but what?

The former engineer sighed. It seems all arrows are pointing him in an direction that demands he takes action. Action that will require him to return to the planet to investigate. 

But, considering that the trigger behind this action was 'Alien-girl', he must admit he was reluctant to make a move. Should he even bother? If he returned to the surface of the desert world, if Dita really WAS alive, he would end up rescuing her and instigating a result that would see a return to her irritating behaviour. If he recovered the body, she would be so happy she won't let him out of her sight - even more so than before. 

But he must admit, ever since Dita has left this place, the Nirvana has certainly been a lot quieter.

Too quiet in fact.

He'd often wished that Dita would stop bothering him but now that she's finally gone, the victory seems hollow.....

Hibiki then threw up his hands. What's the use in fighting? When his belief's had risen to such a strength, there was little point arguing: Dita was still alive and she needed rescuing.

And besides, since when has Hibiki ever left anyone behind?

His mind was made up. The former engineer got off from his bed and dashed over to the door. There's no way he's leaving anyone behind. He's going to get Jura, Barnette and Meia, whether they like it or not, and persuade 'Grandma' to launch a rescue mission on that desert world. 

And they will listen to him......

With determination pumping vigorously through his veins, Hibiki charged head-first to his bedroom door. Suddenly, as the former engineer was mere inches away from his destination, it suddenly opened. 

Hibiki blinked in surprise as light from the hallway flooded into his darkened room. This made his eyes squint in disapproval and left him running blind. Consequently, he never saw what he was running into......

Suddenly, face ran into something. Something of a silky texture that was shielding something soft....

Despite this sudden intrusion, it didn't take him long for Hibiki to work out exactly what he had run into....

And then, also for the second time that day, the boy felt a hand strike out from out of nowhere to strike him on the cheek. 

This, in turn, sent Hibiki flying though the air and into one of the wall's that made up the corridor.

"....Ow....." the former engineer managed to mumble, as he sank to the floor. 

Meia however, didn't reply. She just shook her head in disbelief - Surely he would've grasped a concept about the feminine form by now?!

It didn't, however, take long for Hibiki to recover from his trip to a sudden impact. Despite the pain that was cruising through his cranium, the boy managed to raise himself up on his hands and knees and he fixed the girl with an evil glare. Meia, however, didn't look to bothered by the mask of rage that was confronting her.

"What did you do that for?!" Hibiki snapped.

"Considering the time you've spent in our company" came the icy reply, "You would already know the answer to that question."

The boy got to his feet, his face still moulded in an expression of anger - But this soon evaporated into an expression of amusement.

"What's so funny?" Meia demanded, her facial expression still stern.

"I've never seen you in that before" Hibiki chuckled.

Immediately, the girl realised she was still in her silky pink nightie. A bright blush made it's way across her face......

.....Before she quickly recovered herself and prepared a decisive comeback:

"And I haven't seen you like that before either."

Hibiki blinked at this statement....before realising he was wearing nothing - bar the piece of cloth that concealed his crotch......

* * *

Meanwhile, many miles below, the four men entered the pyramid. They advancing, slowly but surely with their torches held high and their wits about them.

"Hmph, so far so good" Redslag muttered.

"Talk about famous last words" Valmir chuckled.

"Cease your prattling!" Raul snarled. "I want you all to remain on the alert! I don't want this investigation to go through with any disturbance, whatsoever!"

"He's right there lads." Karl said. "I for one would like to know what happened here.

"Look at these scorch marks on the walls. Something exploded here and, whatever it was, it brought that entrance into a cave in. And not too long ago by the looks of it."

"What?" Raul demanded. "Are you saying that someone has arrived here before us."

"You could say that"

"Ha!" the investigator mocked. "What nonsense you talk! Why should I believe such a preposterous observation?!"

"Because you are a fool" Valmir growled.

"What did you say?!"

"I don't care what you say, I trust my captain's judgement." The grizzled pirate went on. "So I see no reason why I should listen to you. Employer or no employer!"

"Same here." Redslag added. "Besides, this pyramid HAS been visited recently."

"Rubbish!"

"Then how do you explain that?" the engineer demanded, pointing at the floor. 

All eyes turned towards this discovery: There, cast in the carpet of dust that drowned the stone hallway and illuminated by the torch, were three sets of footprints. They travelled up the hallway and into the darkness. 

* * *

"So you heard it too?"

"Yes"

"Do you think she's still alive?"

They were both in Hibiki's room, sitting in darkness with the only source of light coming from the hallway via the open door. They both sat back to back on opposite sides of his bed.

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Eh?"

"You do realise that if she is still alive, she would be so happy that you back for her. And she would therefore be forever in her debt"

Hibiki froze up as his head was filled images of Dita being more persistent then usual. If he thought her constant badgering and persistence in getting to know him better was bad enough, then think about how bad it would be if it increased tenfold!

No privacy whatsoever! No peace! Nothing except Dita every minute spent aboard this ship! Worse still, such a change would trigger a determination from Misty! Consequently, he would find himself beset from all sides!

Still, such a change may have advantages: Dita might make a move to increase her cookery skills..... Such motivation might make the food she prepares better than ever! Indeed, such a prospect certainly made Hibiki's mouth water even now.....

With such thoughts cruising through his head, Hibiki paused. How was he going to answer this one?

Best go with something straightforward......

"...I...I...." he said eventually. "I guess I can't live with the knowledge of losing someone like that."

"I know the feeling" Meia sighed, as she closed her eyes. 

The boy raised an eyebrow. This was unexpected on Meia's part. Ever since he had met the Dread leader, he had long perceived as someone who refused to allow herself be aided by anyone else. However, in recent times, changes had been making their way through the psyche of the girl. Although minor, and with long pauses in between as one after the after, the girl had certainly made progress from what she became when they had first met. Indeed, such concern for Dita was something that that Meia wouldn't have spent such time over.

"However" Meia said firmly. "I wouldn't hang onto such high hopes just yet"

Hibiki blinked as his perception just came crashing to the floor.

"We're just moving on a hunch here. And that is hardly a useful lead."

"So?" Hibiki retorted. "I would rather live with high hopes then cynicism!"

Meia fixed the former engineer with a stern gaze. Nevertheless, she continued.

"If we both experienced the same vision at the same time, then there must be a logical explanation for this."

Hibiki snorted. 

* * *

The three pirate shone their torches around the room. The room that the footprints had led them to. A room that contained an unexpected find.

Valmir looked up at Karl. "I can still feel a pulse. She's alive."

Karl nodded and turned to face Raul. 

"I do believe we've found our little intruder."

* * *

Some time later, Hibiki and Meia, dressed in their usual attire, both found themselves in the medical bay of the Nirvana, each being seen to by Duero's vigilant eye. The doctor ran his medical examination device over the two pirates, looking for a logical explanation to the vision that Meia and Hibiki had experienced. 

Eventually, he frowned and switched off his device. He then cleared his throat, ready to give his assessment.

"No" he stated firmly. "Both of you seem to be in good health. I can't see any side effects from that visitation to that pyramid. And even if there were, they're certainly not doing anything at this stage."

"That's reassuring" Hibiki muttered.

But nothing could escape Duero's eternal vigilance. 

"You want to go back there, do you?"

The boy nodded. "You don't think Dita's dead do ya, doc?"

Duero's face adopted a grim expression. 

"What you are experiencing is just shock from losing one in the line of fire. You should just relax......"

"RELAX?!" Hibiki yelled - thus causing Meia, Duero and even Paiway to stop.

"Everyone's telling me to accept the fact that she's dead!" the boy snapped as he jumped off the bench and onto the floor

"Forget Hibiki" Meia said in a reasoning tone. "I keep telling you: there's no chance"

"What if there is chance?" he retorted. "If there is, then I wanna take it"

Meia turned to Duero.

"Come on doctor" she said. "You're a man. Surely you can talk some sense into him?"

Duero stroked his chin thoughtfully. 

"I still believe that Hibiki is in a state of denial" he said firmly.

"However" he added. "I find it hard to believe that it is coincidental that the two of you would have the same vision at the same time."

Upon hearing this, the Dread Leader and the Bangata pilot exchanged bewildered glances. 

Meanwhile, observing this scene with an observant eye, Paiway Underberg blinked with uncertainty. Could it be possible? Could the stuff she was hearing right now could be factual?

Her eyes hardened. A spark of hope immediately lit up inside her. If there was hope available for th taking, then the least she could do was utilise it....

Utilise to continue with her job - what she does best.

Then, without a moments further hesitation, she reached over and grabbed her notebook - If Hibiki and Meia both had the same vision at the same time, then she must make note of this development.....

* * *

Meanwhile, Dita Liebely opened her eyes......

The first thing that hit her was this monstrous headache. It burned it's way through every square inch of her skull. It felt like a thousand hammers had been using her head to smash themselves against.

Slowly she sat up and she reached up her hand to nurse her head. What the hell happened? 

Then she noticed her surroundings: She was lying on a bed which was situated in a room that bore obvious sings of being a medical bay.

But this medical was unfamiliar: It certainly didn't look like the one she was used to the Nirvana.

"Where am I?" she murmured. 

Desperately, she tried to recall exactly how she had got here. Wherever here was.

She remembered going into that pyramid and finding that crystal. But, her inquisitive nature got the better of her and she reached out to touch it.....

But it was here, her recollections grew scrambled: She could remember seeing the faces of Mr. Alien and Meia but little else.....

So how did she get here?

Despite the pain that was throbbing through her head, she managed to get off the bed and onto the floor beneath her. Driven on her curious nature, Dita made her way to the door. She opened it to reveal:

An unfamiliar hallway.

Dita frowned. This wasn't good. Where was here?

It looked like the interior of a space ship of some kind. Normally, her fascination for all things extra-terrestrial would take over and provoke her into investigating further.

But ever since the encounters with the Harvesters, Dita's perceptions of aliens had forever changed. 

Therefore she should tread with caution.....


End file.
